


I Want Candy

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, M/M, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Addict.Nico is a skittle addict.(Just a short little fic, don't expect to much from it. I needed a way to vent about my own skittle addiction.)





	I Want Candy

Nico had a serious problem. Ever since the Cecil Markowitz took over the Stoll’s smuggled goods business, Nico had been getting free things.

See, the Stolls had gone off to college together, leaving Cecil to run the Camp Half Blood black market. Cecil, if you didn’t know, was Nico’s boyfriend’s best friend. So, if Will got free things from Cecil, Nico did to. The main free thing Nico got constantly were skittles. He was addicted. It was a serious problem, or so Will said.

It had just started with one small pack. Will had made him try them for the first time in his life. Now, he was obsessed with mixing the different flavors to see what he could make. Then, there were times when he would just eat handfuls of them at a time. He even got a pound bag once and separated all the colors so, when he was in the mood for a single flavor, he could not have to pick them out of that unorganized rainbow of a bag.

Whenever he saw a pack sitting around, he would tell himself, “Just one.” Then “One more.” And finally, “Maybe just a handful and then I’ll be done.” He would end up eating the entire bag every time.

Currently, Nico was sitting at campfire. It was still the first week of the off season at Camp Half Blood, so campers were falling back into their new schedules. Only half the camp was there, which meant about twenty kids. Also, Nico was eating a bag of skittles. Next to him, Will reached for one.

Nico slapped his hand away. Nobody took his skittles.

Will grumbled and put his head in his hands.

Nico continued eating the candy. By the time Nico had finished the pack, Cecil was walking up to them.

“Hey guys,” Cecil said. He sat on the row just below them, facing their way.

“Hey,” Will greeted. He had gotten over his pouting from Nico not allowing him his candy now.

Nico was out of skittles though, and he was craving more. “Do you have any skittles on you?” Nico asked Cecil.

Cecil sighed and laughed. “Yes, but you can't have anymore.”

Nico was flabbergasted. “What? Why!?”

Cecil gave him a look. “Do you know how many packs you’ve been through this week?”

No, he didn’t, but did that really matter? No. No, it didn’t. Nico shrugged, beginning to look sad.

“Forty two.” Cecil answered.

“Forty six,” Will corrected. “He raided the infirmary snack stash.”

Cecil motioned his hand in a ‘see, you have a problem’ kind of way.

Nico grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. He just wanted some skittles! Was that so much to ask for?

When campfire was over, Will walked Nico back to his cabin. Nico kissed him goodbye and got ready for bed. He was surprised to find that even in his dreams, he was constantly eating skittles.

Maybe he did have a slight addiction… Okay! A massive addiction to the candy. Maybe he should go to rehab. But then he couldn’t eat anymore skittles. Maybe if he was really nice to Cecil he could get more….

Yeah, anything to get more skittles.


End file.
